Angel-Tale
by MemetheMasterMonarch
Summary: After chasing a Souflee up a mountain, Pit falls down a hole onto a bed of flowers. He isn't hurt, but has lost contact with Palutena. He promises to get back to her. Alone and without anything to guide him, he walks through a mysterious door, not knowing what's behind it. Will he get back to Palutena?
1. Chapter 1: Without Guidance

**Long ago, there were two races that ruled the Earth: Humans and Monsters.**

 **One day, the two races went to war against each other. The humans were victorious, thanks to their alliethe gods. They sealed the monsters underground using a magic spell, trapping them underneath the Earth for what seemed forever.**

 **Many years later...**

 **He raced up the mountain, feathers flying from his wings, as he chased the Souflee, trying to get the hearts inside it**

"Pit, let it go. You'll get hurt." Palutena said cautiously. "But I just need to get it,Lady Palutena." said Pit anxiously. Pit was

chasing a Souflee up a mountain for it's hearts, so he can finally get that new bow he was saving up. At least this was

better than washing the Centurions' laundry. Or cleaning Viridi's closet. He moved his head left and right, looking for the

Souflee, but only saw rocks and twigs. "Man, I lost it!" Pit said with disappointment. "Aw, cheer up Pit." Palutena said with

sympathy. "It was just one Souflee." "Yeah, but it would help me get that bow." Pitsaid sulkily as he sat on a rock. "How

about a gift to cheer you up?" Palutena said. "Oh boy, a gift for me?" Pit said with excitement. "Yup. Here you go."

Palutena summoned a sweater on Pit's lap. It was a blue sweater, with two horizontal purple stripes across the middle.

"Oh. Um... thanks, Lady Palutena." Pit said kinda disappointed. "You don't like it?" Palutena asked. "What?! No, no, it's

great." Pit stuttered. "Well that's great, why don't you put it on?" "Ok..." Pit agreed reluctantly. He didn't want to wear it,

but he didn't want to upset his goddess. He tossed the sweater on. It felt kinda sweaty. A sweaty sweater. Pit stood up and

began walking around the flat ground of the moutain's top, when Palutena stopped him suddenly. "Woah, watch out!"

Palutena called to Pit. He froze toa halt on the edge on a large hole. "How deep do you think it is Lady Palutena?" He

asked. "I'm not sure. Throw a rock down it." Pit picked up a small pebble and dropped it down the hole. It took several

seconds before the pebble hit the bottom. "Woah, that is deep." said Palutena "I think you should go back." "Yeah, you're

right."Pit said. He turned around to go back, when he slipped off some loose rocks. "AHH!""PIT!" Palutena

screamed. All he remembered was himself falling."Ugggggggghhhhh... I'm okay Lady Palutena." Pit said when he woke up.

Apparently, he landed on a bed of yellow flowers, which must've broke his fall. "Lady Palutena?" He asked. No one

answered. "Lady Palutena?" Still answer. "LADY PALUTENA?" No answer again. Pit started to panicked. Without Palutena,

he had no one to help him. No one to talk to. No one to tell him what to do. "I'll get back to you Lady Palutena, I

promise." He said. He stood up, and started walking towards a door. He was in a different world. **With no guidance.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Voice

" **Pit, Pit answer me!" Palutena said worriedly, pacing in circles while holding her hands.**

Her most trusted angel had apparently fallen down a hole and hadn't answered her for 30 minutes.

She was getting concerned. "What are you doing?" said a voice from nowhere. "Viridi!" Palutena said

surprised. She hadn't seen the Goddess of Nature since they assisted Pit in Smash Bros. "I haven't

seen you in a while." "We've been busy." Viridi said to Palutena as she walked out of a bright light

surrounded in leaves with Dark Pit, Pit's imperfect clone. "Pittoo, why are you here?" Palutena asked confused. "First off,

enough with the Pittoo crap. Second, I'm here because Viridi keeps dragging me around wherever she wants." Dark Pit

said grumpily. "Hey, angels were made to be dragged like puppies." Viridi said playfully.

"Anyways, you look worried. What's the matter?" "Pit fell down a hole and hasn't answered me since." Palutena said. "Eh,

he probably passed out when he fell." Dark Pit said as took a soda and plopped onto Palutena's red settee. "Wait, where

was he before he fell?" Viridi asked suspiciously."Well,I don't remember what it was called, but when I saw Pit climbing it,

it was south of the main city, and itwas very rocky on the way up, but had lots of grass on top." "Wait, you mean he

climbed Mt. EBOTT?!" Viridi gasped."What's so bad about about Mt. Ebott?" Dark Pit said, sipping his soda. "What's wrong

with Mt. Ebott!? EVERYTHING!"Viridi yelled. As Goddess of Nature, she knew the geographical terrain of the world, and she

knew the dangers of Mt. Ebbot."Legends say, those who climb the mountain never return. I heard that 6 humans fell d

own andgot killed. They are sofoolish all the time. But anyway, if Pit fell down Mt. Ebbot, I'm pretty sure he's dead now."

"We don't know for sure."Palutena reminded Viridi. "Pit is tough, he can survive. I just hope he can make it without my

guidance again…"

* * *

Pit walked through the door through it he saw an another dark room, this one had a small hill in the middle of it. It had a

small patch of grass, with the sunlight shining through. In the middle of the hill was a small flower with yellow petals.

"Woah, what a nice looking flower." Pit said. He moved closer to the flower when suddenly, it smiled and spoke "Howdy!"

"AH!" said a startled Pit. He had seen some weird things in his life, giant whale-like Bulunkas, people-transforming

Eggplant Wizards, Monomiknoses, and many many more, but none of them were like this.

"I'm Flowey." The flower said "Flowey the Flower." "Well, hi Flowey. My name is-" "You're new to the underground, aren't

ya?" Flowey interrupted. "Well, yeah. I kinda am." Pit said embarrassed. He may have been to the Underworld, but "Golly

then, you must so confused." "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" said Flowey joyfully "I guess

little ol' me will have to do." "Really? Thanks! I really need some help right now, so I appreciate your help." said Pit.

"Ready?" "You bet I am!" "Here we go!" says Flowey. Suddenly, the world flashes to black. Pit saw that Flowey and himself

turned black and white. The only color that appeared was a red heart in front of Pit's chest. "See that heart? That is your

soul. The very cumulation of your being" Flowey said "Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot LV."

"Um, what's a LV?" said a confused Pit. "Why, LOVE of course!" Flowey said. "Oh. Heh, heh, that seems kinda obvious…"

said Pit. "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Pit nodded. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you." Flowey said before he

winked. Flowey then summoned 5 white dots above him. "Down here, LOVE is shared though little white…. friendliness

pellets." "Move around, get as many as you can." The pellets started moving towards Pit. Pit hesitated for second. His

instincts wanted to kick in, but Flowey looked so friendly and trustworthy. So Pit ran into the pellets. THUD. "Ugh!" Pit fell

to the ground, hand over his chest. His health went down to 1. "You idiot." said Flowey. He had a giant, vicious grin on his

face. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. How can anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" A ring of the pellets surrounded

Pit's soul. " Die." said Flowey as he started laughing maniacally. 'Why did I trust him?' Pit said to himself as the bullet circle

became smaller.

It looked like Pit was about to be finished, when out of nowhere a fireball flew at Flowey, pushing him

away from the scene. "Huh?" Pit said as he turned his head towards the direction the fireball came from. A woman walked

towards Pit. She was a tall, goatlike woman with a purple gown on with white markings. "What a miserable, horrible

creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." she said. "Greetings young one. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." "Well

nice to meet you, Toriel. I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light Palutena." Pit said with pride and relief. It felt good to have

some who both rescues you AND let you finish your sentence. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Pit. You're the first person

to fall down here in a long time. Come this way, I'll guide you through the catacombs." "Alright then, lead the way!" said

Pit. He grabbed Toriel's hand and walked out of the room with the hill. Through the door, was another doorway, the walls

made of purple bricks. Vines grew around the next door ahead, which was on top of two stairways. In the middle of the

stairs was a pile of orange leaves, with a strange sparkling object in front of it. Pit walked towards it and put his hand on it.

He didn't know what it was, but his instincts wanted him to touch it.

 ***The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.**

' _Huh?_ ' Pit said to himself ' _Am I hearing things? Ah oh well, I probably thought it was Lady Palutena._ '

Pit walked away from the light and walked up the stairs, with Toriel waiting behind the door ahead.

 ***HP fully restored.**


End file.
